Visita inesperada Unwanted guest
by Lady Van Gotham
Summary: Drabble. Spanish and English, both versions available. Sebastian deja de negar que siente algo por su amo y se deja llevar por sus impulsos. ¿Cómo reaccionará Ciel? CielxSebastian. Sebastian stops denying that he feels something for his master, and follow his impulses. How is Ciel going to react? CielxSebastian. Cap 1 español, cap 2 inglés/ chapter 1 spanish, chapter 2 english
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Son propiedad de Yana Toboso.**

**Para evitar algunas confunsiones, aviso que el segundo capítulo es la versión traducida al inglés del drabble. Gracias por su atención ^^**

* * *

Sebastian observaba a aquel niño de cabellos azules que yacía recostado en su cama.

Los rayos de la luz del sol iluminaban su rostro haciendo que la pálida piel de Ciel brillara. Le gustaba observarlo mientras dormía ya que se veía como lo que debía ser: un simple niño de trece años que dormía tranquilamente, a diferencia de cuando está despierto, afrontando el mundo real por su propia cuenta, siendo frío y de cierto modo un completo pesimista.

Comportándose como un adulto y siendo aún más inteligente, hábil y capaz que cualquiera de los mayores que le rodean. Simplemente le parecía increíble que tuviera el aspecto de un niño.

Pero esos momentos de observarlo dormir inocentemente habían llegado a su fin, ya las cortinas de su habitación habían sido corridas, el sol ya había desplazado a la luna y la cortina de nubes ya había desplazado el telón de las estrellas. Otro show debía comenzar en el escenario de un teatro de horrores y espantos.

-Bocchan- dijo Sebastian suavemente cerca del oído del joven, a lo que recibió como respuesta un murmuro y que el joven se volteara boca abajo.

_Hmm, hoy tienes sueño_. -Bocchan- dijo esta vez un poco más alto, pero Ciel se rehusaba a abrir los ojos. ¿Qué le pasa al amo hoy?

-¡Bocchan!- dijo en alto esta vez y jamaqueándolo suavemente. Esta vez Ciel se despertó abruptamente y sacó una pistola que estaba debajo de su almohada y la apuntó directo a Sebastian, quien se quedó tieso y expresaba sorpresa en su mirada. Ciel al ver que era su mayordomo quién le había puesto las manos encima bajó su arma y lo miró intensamente con ambos ojos.

-Buenos días Bocchan

-Buenos días- contestó casi de mala gana guardando su pistola para después ponerse su parche

-¿Cómo es que nunca noté esa pistola bajo tu almohada?

La respuesta de Ciel fue una sonrisa malvada.

Mientras abrochaba la camisa de su amo, no podía evitar que su mirada se desviara a su abdomen, tan plano y hasta un poco musculoso, y con ese tono pálido tan propio.

Finalmente abrochó el último botón, y descubrió que internamente se sentía ¿Sofocado?.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó saliendo de su trance

-¿Qué hay para desayunar hoy?

-Café, te de rosas, baggels saladas, baggels con chocolate y galletas neutras con miel de mapple

-Perfecto

Bajó con Ciel hasta el comedor y como siempre mientras desayunaba le leía las noticias matutinas. Sintió gotas de sudor bajar por su cuello y un estruendoso latido llegó a su pecho cuando vio a Ciel lamer su dedo índice, que le había caído un poco de la miel de mapple.

_¿Qué me sucede hoy?_ Se preguntaba a sí mismo sorprendido. El jovencito agradeció la comida y se dirigió a su oficina, para discutir en privado con Sebastian cualquier problema en el que la reina lo haya inmiscuido.

No fue sino hasta el momento que Ciel estaba sentado y con sus manos en el escritorio que Sebastian notó una mancha de miel de mapple en los labios del niño. Peleó mentalmente contra sí mismo pero simplemente no pudo resistirse más a lo que era inminente: Gustaba de Ciel.

Caminó hacia él y bajó su cara al nivel del rostro de Ciel.

-Bocchan

-¿Sí, Sebastian?

El mayordomo besó al joven abruptamente, tomándolo con sus guardias bajas. Ciel al inicio intentó separarse pero le gustaba la sensación de los labios de Sebastian jugando con los suyos así que dimitió de la idea y simplemente se dejó llevar. El mayordomo al notar como había perdido su perfecto autocontrol abrió sus ojos y se separó de su amo

-Bo... Bocchan ¡Perdón!

Ciel también se sentía algo avergonzado así que para evitar hacer el momento más extraño de lo que ya era pretendió que nada sucedió y prosiguió.

-¿Algún asunto que la reina quiera hecharme encima?

-Hoy **no**

El color de la cara de Ciel se drenó ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora para evitar ese momento tan incómodo? Maldición Victoria... Aveces tu eres un gran problema, su querida majestad.

Ciel sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho por lo rápido que latía. Quería a Sebastian, ahora mismo.

-Sebastian

-¿Sí Bocchan?

-Acércate porfavor

Nuevamente caminó hacia el jovencito y bajó al nivel de su cara.

-¿Cómo es el proceso de deborarte un alma?

Sebastian no esperaba aquella pregunta y por un momento dudó sobre qué responder, pero diría la verdad. Después de todo, el nunca mentía.

-Es bastante simple, Bocchan... Es... Como si fuera un beso...

A diferencia de siempre, esta vez Ciel tomó la barbilla de su mayordomo y se levantó de su silla, obligando a Sebastian a subirse también.

-De acuerdo. Quiero que practiques eso, pretendes que vas a deborar mi alma en este momento- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto malvada

-Pe...pero

-Es una orden

-Yes, my Lord

**Tomó a Ciel de los hombros y le plantó un beso bastante apasionado. Tal como lo había ordenado, parecía que fuera a absorber su alma en ese preciso instante, pero las cosas se salieron un poco de control cuando ambos dos comenzaron a caminar lentamente, terminando Ciel entre Sebastian y la pared. El joven se percato de que ya no llevaba su gabardina azul, y tampoco su sombrero. Su camisa medio desabrochada por el mismo que puso los botones en su lugar hace unas horas atrás. El blazer de Sebastian estaba abierto y los botones de su camisa todos desabrochados, sintiendo escalosfríos cuando los helados dedos de Ciel jugaban con los músculos de su abdomen. **

**Casi se perdían el uno el otro, ambos corazones latían a la par, uñas clavadas en la carne del otro, sus respiraciones sincronizadas, pasión y deseo llenándo toda la habitación. No podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos, y menos cuando encontraron el la mirada del otro lo mismo que las suyas propias expresaban: necesidad. **

Pudieron llegar más lejos, de no ser por unos tímidos golpes en la puerta que los hicieron voltear.

-¿Sí?- dijo Ciel sorprendido de que aun pudiera hablar.

-Bocchan- Era Meyrin -Alguien ha venido a verlo

-Llévalo al salón y dile que bajaré en unos minutos

-Sí Bocchan

Sebastian se apartó, dejando a Ciel libre de la pared. Ambos dos abrochaban sus camisas.

Ciel se puso su gabardina azul, su sombrero y con un delicado paño limpió las gotas de sudor de su cara y cuello. Sebastian había terminado de abotonar su blazer.

Ciel sacó una pequeña botella de colonia y se roció un poco alrededor de su cuello, ofreciéndole a Sebastian para tapar cualquier evidencia de lo que habían estado haciendo a escondidas. Peinaron sus cabellos que habían sido revueltos por las manos del otro, y diriendose miradas ambos aprobaron que se veían de la forma correcta, como si nada hubiera pasado nunca.

Sebastian abrió la puerta para que pasara su amo, y muy por lo bajo, lo suficiente para que solo él lo escuchara y acompañado de su malvada sonrisita dijo -¿Cuándo será la próxima?

-Cuando esto termine

Bajaron al gran salón y Ciel maldijo internamente al ver quién era esa visita tan inoportuna. Maldito seas Trancy.

-¡Ciel!- gritó Alois corriendo hacia el

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Alois?

-Tú por supuesto

_**Sebastian pretendía observar y escuchar, pero en su mente se reproducía la escena una y otra vez, dejando a su corazón ansioso por la próxima vez.**_


	2. Unwanted guest

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters.**

**They belong to Yana Toboso.**

* * *

So there was Sebastian looking at the blue haired boy sleeping in his bed. He liked keeping an eye on him while he was sleeping because he looked like he was supposed to: a simple 13 years old boy sleeping innocently, not like when he was awake fighting the real world on his own, being cold hearted and in some kind of way, a complete pessimist.

Acting like an adult and being even more intelligent, skilled and capable than most of the old people surrounding him. It was simply amusing to Sebastian that he actually looked like a child. But those moment of looking at him resting where about to end, the curtains of the windows moved out, letting the sunlight fill the room. The moon displaced by the sun, and the curtain of the clouds moving out the curtain of the stars. Another show has to begin in this theatre of horrors and terrors.

-Bocchan- Said Sebastian smoothly and near the ear of the young boy, but the answer received was a murmur and the boy changing his position, now he was lying face down.

_Hmm, you want to sleep today. -_Bocchan- he said again a little louder this time, but Ciel refused to open his eyes. _Whats up with the master today?_

-Bocchan!- He said loud and shaking a bit the boy. Now Ciel woke up abruptly getting his gun hidden in his pillow and pointing out at whoever touched him. Sebastian stood very stiff with a surprised gaze. Ciel after noticing it was his butler lowered his gun and looked at him with both of his eyes.

-Good morning Bocchan

-Good morning- he said with a serious voice hiding his gun under his pillow again and putting his eye patch.

-I never saw that gun hidden in there- Said Sebastian. The response was a smirk from Ciel.

While he buttoned his Lord's shirt, he couldn't get his eyes away from his chest and his flat, pale and somewhat muscular abdomen. Finally he ended with the shirt and discovered that he felt internally... Suffocated?

-And then?

-What?- he asked getting out of his trance

-What's the breakfast today?

-Coffee, rose tea, salt bagels, bagels with chocolate and neutral cookies with mapple

-Perfect

He walked downstairs with Ciel and while the boy ate he read him the morning news. He felt some drops of sweat getting down his neck and an intense and loud heartbeat in his chest when he looked at Ciel liking his index finger that had some drops of mapple, "_Whats happening to me today?" _Sebastian asked himself surprised. The boy thanked the food and walked to his office, to discuss in private with Sebastian about what kind of matter the queen wanted to drag him in.

It wasn't until the very moment that Ciel sitted in front of his desk that Sebastian noticed the drop of mapple in the boy's lips. He fought against his own self but he couldn't handle what was already obvious: He liked Ciel. The butler walked towards him and lowering his face at the level of Ciel's head he said -Bocchan

-Yes, Sebastian?

The butler kissed the boy abruptly surprising him for having his guards down. At the beginning Ciel tried to separate himself but he liked the way Sebastian's lips played with his own ones and resigned about the idea and followed the game. The butler after noticing how his perfect self control broke he opened his eyes and ended the kiss

-Bo...Bocchan, I beg your pardon!

Ciel feeling embarrassed as well, he pretended that nothing happenned to prevent the moment getting stranger that it already was.

-Is there some matter that the Queen wants to put in my shoulders?

-**Not today**

Ciel's face got even more paler, what was him supposed to do now to avoid that weird moment? Damn it Victoria, sometimes you are the worst of my problems, your dear majesty. The boy felt that his heart was going to get out of his chest at the speed it was beating, he wanted Sebastian at this exact moment.

-Sebastian

-Yes, Bocchan?

-Come here please

He walked towards Ciel once again and lowered his face to the level of the boy's head

-How do you devour a soul?

That question took Sebastian out of play and for a moment he didn't how to answer that, but he was going to tell him the truth, after all... He never lies.

-Well it is pretty simple... It is like...Giving a kiss

This time Ciel took the chin of his butler and got up of his chair, making Sebastian getting up at his level too.

-If thats the case, I want you to pretend that you are going to eat my soul right at this moment- said Ciel twisting his lips in a smirk

-B-but

-It is and order

-Yes, my Lord

**He took Ciel by his shoulders and kissed him with passion, like he ordered it felt like he really was going to devour his soul in that exact moment, but things got a bit out of control when they both started to walk slowly, and making the boy ending between Sebastian and the wall. Ciel noticed that he wasn't wearing his blue gaberdine and neither his hat, his shirt half unbuttoned by the same one who putted the buttons in their places some hours ago. Sebastian's blazer was open and his shirt was completely unbuttoned, feeling some shivers when Ciel's cold fingers played with the muscles of his abdomen. They were loosing their selfs in the other one, both hearts beating abreast, their nails in the other's skin, their breaths synchronized and passion mixed with desire filling the whole room. They couldn't stop looking at each other's eyes, especially after finding in the other's gaze what their own ones expressed: Need.**

It was going to get even more far, when some shy knocks on the door sounded, making both males paralyze to stare at the door.

-Yes?- Asked Ciel surprised that he could still talk

-Bocchan- it was Meyrin -There's someone who came to see you

-Take the guest to the saloon and tell that I will be there in some minutes

-Yes, Lord

Sebastian got away, letting the boy get his back out of the wall and they both started to fix their clothes. Ciel putted his blue gabardine and his hat and with a napkin he cleaned some sweat drops off of his face and neck, Sebastian already closing his blazer. The boy got a small bottle of cologne and putted some of his neck, offering Sebastian to do so again, to cover al the hints of what they were doing in secret. They both fixed their hairs, disheveled by the other's hands. They looked at each other and nodded in approval in a silent way to tell "Yes, you look like nothing ever happened here"

Sebastian opened the door to his master, and he muttered enough to only Ciel listen -When is the next opportunity?- An evil smirk in his lips

-As soon as this ends

They got to to the saloon and Ciel cursed inside when he knew who came to see him. "**Damn you Trancy, always so inconvenient"**

-Ciel!- said Alois with a happy tone while running towards him

-What brings you here, Alois?

-You, of course

**Sebastian pretended to be looking and listening, but he was replaying the whole moment in his mind, leaving his heart anxious for the next time. **


	3. En un solo salón

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Son propiedad de Yana Toboso.**

**Este drabble va para Rin Taisho Asakura, siendo una pequeña continuación al primero.**

* * *

Era increíble que la presencia de una sola persona pudiera causar tanto disgusto y en tantas personas en paralelo. Alois Trancy abrazaba emotivamente a Ciel, causándole disgusto al joven de cabello azul, celos en Sebastian e incluso puso celoso a su propio mayordomo. Si existiera una octava plaga de egipto o alguna otra desgracia atroz que saliera de la caja de Pandora, sería ese jovencito de cabello rubio y ojos de un azul transparente pero nada inocentes.

Ciel sentía como la sangre le hervía al querer quitarse de encima a su "Archienemigo" pero siendo incapaz puesto que el era un poco más alto.

-ALOIS, SUÉLTAME AHORA MISMO- Dijo el peliazul calmadamente y sin gritar, puesto que con una voz tan fuerte y masculina no le hacía falta recurrir ante tales actos.

-¿No me extrañaste, Ciel?

-No

-Qué seco eres- dijo Alois haciéndose el ofendido y soltándolo porfin

-Viniste aquí por algo ¿Qué quieres?

-A tí

-Trancy

-Ya, ya... Si vine por algo, para negociar mejor dicho

-¿Y bien?¿Qué es? No tengo todo el día

-¿Porqué, planeas hacer algo más tarde o qué?

-Tengo... Asuntos muy importantes que atender

_El corazón de Sebastian dio un pequeño salto de alegría en su pecho cuando escuchó a Ciel decir que esos asuntos eran muy importantes para él, "**Yo se cuáles asuntos"** pensó haciendo su mejor intento para evitar que sus labios se torcieran en una sonrisa pervertida. Eran asuntos bastante importantes de hecho. Ciel había lanzado la punta directamente para Sebastian ante aquella respuesta que le dio a Alois._

-El cementerio donde reposan los restos de tus padres, lo compré- Las primeras palabras hicieron que el corazón de Ciel, o lo que quedaba de el, se retorciera lentamente del dolor, causando una sensación de agonía por todo su cuerpo. Pero como el buen manipulador y actor que era mantuvo su expresión fría y firme y respondió -¿Y qué con eso?- a lo que recibió como respuesta que Alois lo tomara de su barbilla lenta y delicadamente y lo mirara con una sonrisita un tanto malvada -Pienso demolerlo- Dijo aun mirando a Ciel directo en su ojo.

Aquello había sido un golpe bajo para el peliazul, quien haría lo posible para evitar que el maniático rubio hiciera de las suyas.

-Ah veo que te molesta, pero puedes evitar que eso suceda

-¿Qué quieres?...

-Un simple baile, ni más ni menos

-Alois ¿Porqué haces estas cosas?

-Por que es la única forma de llamar tu atención

Sebastian al ver que Alois trataría con su suerte al haber dejado a Ciel vulnerable, tomó su muñeca abruptamente y la retiro del mentón del jovencito peliazul.

-El baile será mañana en la mansión Phantonhive, ya pueden retirarse- Dijo el mayordomo con una expresión seria y algo enojada, mirando a Trancy directamente a los ojos.

Después de aquellas palabras no quedó otra opción y se fueron, ciertamente hasta Claude estaba feliz. Sebastian los miraba desde la ventana para asegurarse y una vez que los vio alejarse se dirigió a donde estaba Ciel.

-¿Bocchan?- Dijo gentilmente y poniendo una mano en su hombro

-De-dejame Sebastian. Creo que iré a mi cuarto a descansar

Sebastian se sintió un poco mal al saber la agonía que el jovencito estaba sintiendo internamente aunque no se permitiera demostrarlo de ninguna forma, era realmente fuerte para alguien de su edad, que probablemente ya estaría llorando ante tales recuerdos. Pero Ciel Phantomhive no era un niño común y corriente.

El mayordomo cargó a su maestro dispuesto a llevarlo a su habitación. _**Supongo que será para otra oportunidad.**_

Abrió la puerta del cuarto y le quitó a Ciel el sombrero, luego su gabardina, sus zapatos... Empezó a sentirse sofocado otra vez cuando comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, a cada botón que abría era una gota más de sudor bajando por su garganta, un estrepitoso latido cuando le quitó la camisa y presenció otra vez ese pálido, plano y un poco musculoso abdomen del jovencito. A este ritmo explotaría internamente, se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos.

-¿Por qué te resistes?

-Hacer algo en este momento, sería aprovecharme de tu debilidad

-Eres bastante noble como para ser un demonio- Dijo Ciel con esa sonrisa malvada tan suya

_**Ah, entonces me engañó con esa debilidad física para atraerme hasta aquí. Cai en el truco**_

_**-**_Te dije que apenas terminara allá abajo, pero no podía ser tan evidente con Bard, Finny y Meyrin

-Bocchan, es usted un jovencito muy viváz

-Tal vez- Dijo Ciel abriendo el blazer de su mayordomo para luego proceder a los botones de su camisa.

De todos modos Sebastian sabía que Ciel aun le dolía el recuerdo de sus padres. _**Yo lo consuelo, sin problema alguno.**_

El resto del atardecer fueron besos, caricias, risas y mucha pasión mezclada con deseo en el aire. Tal como en la oficina, corazón con corazón, respiraciones sincronizadas que le daban aire el uno al otro, uñas clavadas en la carne del amor platónico, manos jugando con la cabellera ajena, azul para una y negra para el otro.

Las horas pasaban y no parecían notarlo, tampoco es que les importara mucho de todos modos... Estaban desnudos, sudados y en la misma cama así que a este punto ya nada importaba.

_A este punto podrían morir felices en ese mismo instante, siendo el rostro del otro lo último que vieran._

_Corazón con corazón... En un solo salón._


End file.
